GM:Equipment
Game Manual #GM:Introduction #GM:Team #GM:Riders #GM:Races/Tours #GM:Ranking #GM:Race Break #GM:Training #GM:Talent Scout #GM:Economy #GM:Equipment #GM:Staff #GM:Tactics Equipment :Equipment is essential in every cycling race and can be found on many different levels ranging from equipment to beginners and high-end top quality products. :There are different types of equipment available for your team, ranging from bike equipment like wheels to accessories energy bars. Each type has its own level of benefit, manufactures and prices. :With each product comes a description that explains the benefit. The overall lines of the equipment and benefit follows in this chapter and can make it easier for you as a team manager to understand what to focus on. New Managers and Equipment :It's recommended for new managers to avoid most equipment purchases due to the high price compared to the benefits. Clothing :When it comes to clothing, both the design and performance of products are important. Buying better team outfits for the team can give more possibilities to the design hereof as well as an aerodynamic advantage. Frames and Wheels :The frame and the wheels (along with the group sets) are the main parts of the bike and are rated in 4 different abilities: :Uphill (contributes to climbing and hills) :Flat (contributes to flat road and sprinting) :Durability (contributes to downhill and cobblestone) :Time trial (contributes to time trial) :Rating example: : :Each ability can maximum receive 5 stars, where 5 stars is the absolute best. The rating can vary from product to product - some may be all-round while others are dedicated to a specific ability. The benefit gained from equipment depends on the race profile. A strong rider will not benefit as much as a less good rider. Each star represents a 2% bonus for a rider with 50 in a discipline while the bonus is only 1% for a rider 90 in the same stat. The relation between the benefit expressed as percent and the stats is shown in the graph below. : :Frames and wheels are both rather expensive. Especially frames can be very hard to afford. Group Sets :Group sets are much more simple. The better group set, the higher performance. The benefit is depending on the riders' performance in races and adds a given percentage. The group sets are however also quite expensive. Compared to a more aerodynamic outfit that gives 2% better performance like the best group sets, the high-end group sets are 30 times as expensive. Accessories :Accessories are various things that can help out your team. Each product contains a description of how it is helping out like the canteens and energy bars that increases riders' performance by 2%. Canteens and Energy Bars :Canteens and energy bars are used in each race if the team have any - even in practise races. This means that 6 of each will be used each race and each of the 6 riders will benefit from it. The canteens and energy bars are despite their rather cheap price regular expenses that rapidly increases the performance of riders. When using both products, the riders will receive a total benefit of 4%. Comfort :Some equipment will increase or decrease comfort. Comfort is influencing the team spirit. Each comfort point is equal to half a team spirit percentage point.